Recourse of the Four Heroes
by Writer Of Illusion
Summary: Human history has always been filled with "What if". Future or Past that did not come true, but just as ripples spread out when a single pebble is dropped into water, the actions of individuals can have far-reaching effects as well.


**Chapter 1 The Noble Summoning**

I'm Naofumi Iwatani, 20 years old, a College student Sophomore from a local Tokyo College. I'm just your run of the mill normal guy, if you don't count on my Otaku Hobbies and NEET tendencies. In my spare time from studies, I read manga and watch anime. If I want to buy something of interest or just general short on money, I'd get myself a part-time job, simple as that.

Don't get me wrong, my parents do provide for me. They pay for my rent, monthly food supply and tuition fees. But anything in regards to recreational activities must come from my own pocket, which was fair. If I'm not spending my time at my part time job, reading manga or even watching anime, I'm reading literature for my college research or playing MMORPG.

Speaking of which, not to brag or anything just stating facts, I'm the former guild master of the third strongest guild in that MMORPG. That MMORPG was called "Ceadeus: The Order of Heroes", It was an interesting game but it was currently in maintenance for the newest patch. I haven't quit playing the game, I just that abdicated my role as Guild master and gave it to another member of the guild since I'm starting to have less time on my hand.

The game had an interesting class set-up as well. With 12 classes in total, all with different builds and strengthening methods. The 12 classes were then divided into the 8 Vassal Classes and 4 Legendary Classes.

The 4 legendary classes were practically the best classes from the get go, but to class-up to any of the 4 legendary classes, the player had to level all the 8 vassal classes to a certain level to be given access to the 4 legendary classes. It was tedious work, but the more hardcore gamers, like myself found it incredibly rewarding because the 4 legendary classes were the best classes and the stats were crazy to.

But enough about that.

I'm currently at the Tokyo Metropolitan Library. I'm an avid reader alongside being a hardcore otaku gamer. But my purpose here isn't just to read, its to find certain book for my college papers. Beside being a gaming otaku, I'm college student as I said earlier, I'm a double major student in the literature and philosophy. Right now, I was searching for a reference for the term paper to make my thesis, the likes of Sun Tzu, Aristotle or even Confucius all were viable options.

"Hmm… What's this?" I focus on a certain book on the shelf and took the book off of it to examine it.

"Four Heavenly Weapon Manual ?" Well that's strange what's this kind book doing in the philosophy section of the library.

I read the book summary

"The World was heading toward destruction, it was written in a prophecy. It would be assaulted by the waves of destruction, one after another. To prevent this, the world itself summoned the heroes to bear the heavenly weapons to counter the waves of destruction. These heroes would latter wield the Four heavenly weapon, The Sword, The Spear, The Bow and The Shield."

"This feels familiar… Wait it's like the Lore behind the 4 Legendary Classes in Ceadeus?"

I continued to read the book, The Lore about the The Sword was the same The Legendary Saber Class, The Spear lore was like the Legendary Lancer class, The Bow lore was like the Legendary Archer class and even The Shield lore was the same as The Legendary Shielder class.

"Wow… so this is were they got their inspirations from…" I was happy, who wouldn't be. People in online community has been theorising where the classes got their lore from and he found it in a library, talk about lucky.

As I started to flip the pages and read, I started to feel dizzy and sleepy.

"Huh, why am I tried? it's still morning..." I muttered.

Dark spots begin to appear in my vision and I began swaying "What going on…"

I tried to stay awake but it was just futile. It wasn't long before my vision was completely darkened and I lost my consciousness.

* * *

Let me say this now, this work is a fanfiction, A fan created work based on pre-existing work of fiction or real life, with several deliberate change done to it for the purpose to the authors preference. So, I know that I made deliberate changes to the Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari beginning and I will continue to do so from here on out it is "For want of a nail" type story.

 **Notes Here:**

 **Massively multiplayer online role-playing games (MMORPG)**

Naofumi Iwatani is a Sophomore in Collage, but it was never mention which collage or which region he lived in. The Library Naofumi visited and discovered the Book **"Four Heavenly Weapon Manual"** also was not mention in the web novel. So Tokyo for cliché purpose was chosen.

It is also never mention what Major he was in, so I chose for a Double Major for him, Literature Major with a Sub Major being in Philosophy.

 **[Ceadeus: The Order of Heroes]** is Naofumi's counterpart to Itsuki's **[Dimensional Wave],** Ren's **[Brave Star Online]** and Motoyasu's **[Emerald Online]**. I refuse to belief that Naofumi's world is the only one without a Game referencing the Wave and events in the series and plus you all must have a seen the difference, right?

Some mentions here, Naofumi being Guild Master for the third strongest guild in MMOPRG is canon but it is only mentioned late into the series.

And again, this a story about a "For Want of a Nail" type situation, so be aware of that.


End file.
